Studying Cat Valentine
by InfiniteJori
Summary: Jade has fallen for a certain red head and fluffiness ensues after class. Cade oneshot


**A/N: This is from Jades POV (Sorta?) Extreme fluffiness Cade.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious or the fluffy potential adorableness of lesbian coupling on the show.**

* * *

><p>You have been watching her for more than half your History class on a muggy Friday afternoon. the angle you sit at works perfectly so it seems like you're staring straight ahead concentrating on whatever dull material the teacher happens to be explaining, when you're actually staring at Cat Valentine, your best friend. She's oblivious to your motives, and you're studying her every gesture, the quick movements of her crystal brown eyes shooting around the room from the teacher, to the board and down to her own paper. You love how cute it is when her eyebrows furrow and knit together while she tries to comprehend something. It's funny to you how she gets so easily distracted, plucking strings of her deep red hair and sliding until she's just holding the end between her pointer finger and thumb, searching for split ends. You take a mental photograph of how she sits, her shoulders pressed against the top of the navy blue plastic chair and her perfectly shaped backside pressed against the edge. You track the slender curve of her back and torso to her thighs that are pressed together, a small triangle of space forming between them. The top of her petite, tan thighs are wrapped by the blue fabric of her denim shorts. You wonder how all these years she's never gotten dress coded. Maybe the teachers enjoy seeing her legs as much as you do. You continue to her calves, they're the perfect combination of robust muscle and feminine elegance, a determined crease rests in the shining skin. Her left foot rests on an angle on the leg of her desk; her right is stretched out under the seat in front of her. You look back up at her face, she's chewing on her bottom lip like she always does when she's thinking, it's a habit she's had since she was little. You wonder if she knows how seductive it makes her look. Her pink tongue slides out from her mouth and darts along her clearly glossed lips briefly and you can't help but wonder what her lips would taste like, what they would feel like plagued against your own. You imagine they'd be soft and delicate like flower petals or a cloud. She picks up her pen and begins writing something on the paper, from the scribbling motion of her hand you assume she's doodling. You scan her hands to her dainty fingers; her usually prismatic painted nails are essentially bare with the exception of painted white, crescent shapes at the tips. You gaze down her neck seeing the subtle indents of her pulse points. The bulging muscles of her neck run into her protruding collar bone. Her lace magenta top hangs off her shoulders and cuts deep on her chest leaving a revealing amount of cleavage unveiled. You can't help but gape at it. You wish you could just touch her, you wish you could <em>really <em>touch her, feel every curve, every contour and groove of her anatomy. You want to know every scar she has and run your fingers over them letting each blemish tell you the story of how they became. You want to feel her tangible bones, the one that protrude through her skin, the rigid discs of her spine, her ribs when she takes a deep breath. You long to be with her, to really be with in and around her. To close the never-ending gape of the friend zone you're in with her.

The metallic ringing of the bell snaps you out of your thought and you pick up your stuff walking behind the crowd forming at the door. "Jade! Wait" you turn to the silky voice calling your name. "Hey Cat, what's up?" She strides over to you, placing her hand on your forearm. Chills radiate from her hand through you. "Jade you want to go to Starbucks with me after school?" Her dimples slowly appear as her mouth forms a grin. Coffee and Cat, your two favourite things in the world, you could not possibly say no. "Yeah that'd be cool, I'll drive." She smiles wide, "Yay." You split from her in the hallway as she skips to her next period.

Your thoughts are clouded with her and you don't concentrate on your last few classes of the day. You keep glancing at the clock desperate for that last bell that will let you go see her again. The time is mocking you and every second is tortuous. When the familiar ringing of the dismissal bell finally comes, you silently cheer and can't seem to get out to the parking lot fast enough. You press the unlock button on your keys and look over at your car, Cat is leaned against your jet black Mercedes staring off into the distance but jumps at the sound the unlocking makes.

You try to act as normal as possible, hoping Cat doesn't realize how every time her fingers brush over yours, your breath hitches and gets caught in your throat. How every time she picks up the coffee to her pursed lips you stared at them. You hope she doesn't notice but alas she does, "Jade, why do you keep staring at my lips?" Her eyebrows are furrowed and she's staring intently at you. Your words get caught, and you sputter, "Uh... I wasn't." She giggles slightly sipping her coffee, "Yeah you were I can see where your eyes are looking." You try to think of an excuse and decide to change the subject, "hey Cat, do you want to Sleepover tonight?" She jumps up and down excited, her eyes widening at you and she pulls her phone from her pocket, "Yes! Let me text my mom!" She's devoted to her phone so you look around the Starbucks wondering what's going on in everyone's mind, you spot a young couple holding hands at a table not far from you and your blood boils with envy. You know your relationships will never be that simple, you wish you could just come out and hold and kiss whoever's hand you want, but you know it's not that easy. You hate how hetero couples take advantage of a simple gesture like hand holding when you can't do that without being hated and discriminated against, you just want love like everyone else. Cat looks up from her phone at you and squeals, "My mom said yes! Can I borrow some of your stuff for tonight?" You smile to yourself, "sure, want to get going?" She nods jumping up from the table, "Kk"

You drive to your house and you both get out quietly and head inside. You toss your bag to the side in your room and you plop onto your bed. The two of you watch movies and hang out like you usually do and you even let Cat paint your nails, but only black of course.

When night creeps upon you, Cat asks if you can watch the little mermaid. You bought that movie and keep it around specifically for her. You're both in your pjs and lounging on top of the covers on your bed. You watch about 20 minutes in when Cat takes a deep breath and turns to you, "You never did answer my question." You slowly shift to her, searching for words, you stutter, "What question?" She sighs, "The one I asked in Starbucks, about why you were staring at my lips." You'd really hoped she'd forgotten about that and didn't have an answer, "I don't know." She reaches out twirling a strand of your hair that curves on your face around her finger, "Yes you do." You sit up propping yourself on your elbows, "I do?" You raise an eyebrow and she mimics your pose, sitting up, "yes, it's because you like me." Your heart skips a beat and you swallow the lump in your throat, "of course I like you Cat, you're my best friend." She shakes her head slowly and giggles, "No you _like_, like me. I can tell. You flirt with me." You sit up completely and look her in the eyes, "Cat, no offense but I don't…" She sits up as well shooting closer to you, her face is inches from yours and you can feel the warm air rushing from her nose against you, "Oh, you don't do you?" A smile creeps upon her face. You feel your heart beat racing. Before you can even respond to her, those lips you've dreamed of for so long are pressed ever so slightly against your own and the world around you melts, Cat and you are the only two left. She's got you whipped. Your eyes slam shut and you reach up to grasp her cheek, deepening the embrace. You feel surges of arousal stirring deep in your stomach; the heat in the room is rising tentatively. You slowly push her backward, onto the bed, straddling her waist. Your hand coasts over her radiant skin and brakes on her hip. Your lips leave hers and travel down her jaw, she extends her head to allow you access and you plant kisses on her tender neck, dragging your lips along the searing skin. You don't understand how she is so hot and you are so cold. You suck on her pulse point, red blood vessels dappling at the surface. A moan slips from her as you bite down lightly.

You want to strip her, literally of her clothes and metaphorically of her innocence but you know you shouldn't, so you stop. It takes every bit of willpower you have to sit up off her. She looks like you just hit her, like she's about to cry. "Jade it hurts!" You look at her hoping you weren't too rough, "What? Where Cat? The bite? Why didn't you tell me to stop?" Her lip trembles, "it hurts here" she puts her hand on her lower stomach near her pubic area, "it only started hurting when you stopped, Jade it aches!" It suddenly hits you what the problem is, it's one you've had since you met Cat. She's so aroused it hurts. "I know Cat," your heart feels like it's going to burst, every part of you is saying rip her clothes off and do her right there, but you know it's not the time and you should take it slow. You roll off and sit beside her, "I'm sorry Cat." She looks at you, "Why does it hurt Jade? What's it mean?" You turn to face her, she looks scared and her face is almost as red as her hair. "It means you're turned on Cat." She scrunches her nose, "I don't get it, turned on like wanting sex?" You nod. "But two girls can't even have sex." You run your fingers through your hair, _how could this 17 year old be so naive?_ "Well not in the traditional way... Like with a guy and a girl, but there are other ways... Like fingering" you feel yourself blushing. She blinks a few times and giggles, "Jade, your face is all pink." You laugh lightly with her, "you made me blush, meanie!" You laugh letting her know you're kidding and she giggles too. You suggest they get under the blanket and try to sleep. You turn away from her on your side and shiver when you feel her body snuggled against yours. She slips a hand over your waist. "Jade?" She slips her hand into yours and you accept it, "yeah Cat?" "How come you didn't tell me you're gay?" Your jaw drops and you're speechless, "I uh... I'm... I don't know. I guess I was afraid... Especially since I liked you and didn't want to lose your friendship." She squeezes your hand, "I'm not going anywhere, Jade you don't have to be afraid." You can't believe you Jadelyn August West just admitted fear. You don't show fear, you're the brawny, rugged, mean Jade, but Cat, she brings out a side of you, a side you didn't know you had, a side that doesn't want to be mean. You've also never seen this side of Cat, this naughty, serious, mature side. "Thanks Cat. I know that now." "You're welcome Jade" You roll over to face her and hold her hand again, she stares into your eyes, "I love you, Jadey." She's the only person in your life who you'd let call you that. "I love you too Cat."

You mean it too, you Jadelyn August West are madly, deeply and passionately in love with every bit of Caterina Hannah Valentine. Every quirk and flaw, you love. She turns away from you and you spoon against her. Your bodies fit perfect, like they were made to be together, like you were made to be with her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading! Reviews are welcomed please and thanks!**


End file.
